User blog:Ado edem/Saber, the King of Knights
Hi, this is one of the ideas i have for a champion. It feels op, but i just want to put it out there to get some feedback. Do note that this champion idea may be very op. Dont rage at me. Thanks :D. Saber, the King of Knights is a custom champion in League of Legends wiki. Saber uses the stance system. Only one stance can be active at a time(Persistent Effect of the skill immediately changes to the one that is active). Stance activation effects lasts for their entire duration. Q is automatically learned at level 1. Abilities Saber hides her blade with wind, granting bonus attack damage, critical strike chance and attack range. Doubles the effect of her Persistent Effect (4 Seconds) (Attack range does not gain this effect) Saber's Next attack allows her to leap to her target (buff lasts 4 seconds) and does 3 quick slashes dealing damage. The second and third attack will deal physical damage equal to a percentage of her total attack damage. Applies on-hit effects(includes prana burst). |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Saber summons her scabbard to her side. Gains extra mana capacity(Extra mana stays even after another stance is used) and bonus armor and magic resist. Saber gains a shield that absorbs a certain amount of damage. Doubles the effect of her Persistent Effect as long as the shield has not been destroyed. The shield disappears after 5 seconds if not already destroyed. The enemy that destroys the shield receives magical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 70 |costtype = mana }} Saber reveals her hidden blade, Excalibur. Gains a chance to stun on autoattacks for 1 second. Also increases her attack damage. Doubles the effect of her Persistent Effect. If Invisible Air was last used, All enemy units within 500 range are knocked back for 200 range. They are also slowed based on Invisible Air's level for 2 seconds. If Avalon was last used, Saber's next attack jumps to the enemy target selected (600 range, buff lasts 4 seconds) and deals physical damage, stunning it for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = mana }} Can only be used if the stance Invisible Air is active. Blasts a wind arc, dealing physical damage and slowing units by 1 second. *'Missile Speed:' 2200 |leveling = |cooldown = 100 |cost = 15% of |costtype = maximum mana |range = 800 }} Can only be used if the stance Avalon is active. The Scabbard Avalon protects Saber from all sources of damage. If used on an ally, Saber jumps to the target selected and Saber and the ally gets only half the duration of the effect. |leveling = |cooldown = 150 |cost = 10% of |costtype = maximum mana |range = 600 }} Can only be used if the stance Excalibur is active. After channeling for 1 second, Saber unleashes a line of long-range beam that will deal magic damage to all enemies in the area. After the light travels for 500 range, the light expands its width, but deals 75% of the total damage. *'Missile Speed:' 3000 *'Initial Width:' 200 *'End Width:' 400 |leveling = |cooldown = 150 |cost = 50% of |costtype = maximum mana |range = 1500 }} Its done! Took a while to edit and use this template! Category:Custom champions